The Glass Kunoichi: Chapter 4
by The Otaku Writing Freaks
Summary: In a world of shinobi, your abilities are everything and Akane Kato has a particularly dangerous bloodline jutsu possessing unheard of defensive capabilities. Word of her talent falls on evil ears one day and an adventure unlike any other mission she's had before is set in motion.


The Glass Kunoichi

by Spottedleaf9

Chapter 4

When I awoke, there was a dull ache in my leg and my chest felt tight. Sitting up, I quickly became aware that I was alone. Tree branches full of green leaves swayed overhead in the wind, immediately telling me that I was no longer at the inn. Gingerly, I pressed two fingers to my side and applied minimal pressure. The pain nearly made my vision black out and suddenly drawing breath from the air became harder. "I wouldn't poke it if I were you." Kakashi was watching after all; leaning against a tree to my side with his book in his hands. "You punctured a lung. Luckily for you, your bloodline ability kept you from too much harm. You're already mostly healed even if the fractures still hurt. Your leg is broken but your lung is fine now. Count yourself lucky, Akane. You coughed blood half of the time it took us to get this far into the wilderness."

"Sensei…" I began. "About the man who attacked me, I don't know who he was, but you did. Does this have something to do with what you aren't telling us?" Focusing all my chakra on the pain in my leg, I slowly began healing it in the unique way only I could.

"His name is Deidara and he's with an organization called the Akatsuki. It seems he was sent to retrieve you." Kakashi spoke in short sentences; quickly putting his book away when I tried to stand and gently pushing me back down. "Lay. You still have a broken leg."

Sighing, I relented and went back to my resting position. "Where are Naruto-chan and Lee-kun?" Checking me over, Kakashi took a moment to reply.

"They're scouting ahead. Lee was itching for something to do and since I was really wanting to finish this chapter I told him he could do it." Kakashi spoke matter-of-factly.

"So what's the Akatsuki?" I poked at my sensei. "What do they want with me, anyway?"

Somewhat caught, Kakashi sighed. "They are a group of the strongest, most elite shinobi; gathered together for the common purpose of capturing each and every biju; joined with a jinchuuriki or not. Once they have a tailed beast or the person holding their chakra within; this person is drained of that power in a procedure that has each time resulted in their deaths. They have captured half of the biju to date."

"Then what the hell do they want with me? I may not be genius like Shikamaru, but it's obvious to me that I am not currently in possession of a tailed beast." Kakashi's words had only served to confuse me further.

"You're something of a special case. Unlike with Naruto, our resources indicate that the Akatsuki wish to recruit you and add you to their ranks." Kakashi's one, half-open eye met mine and held me fast. "Akane, their leader knows of your special ability and will either stop at nothing to get it or have you killed off when you refuse. You may be in more danger than Naruto himself."

With a click, everything fell into place and I forced myself to my feet so I could point accusingly at Kakashi and not look ridiculous doing it. "You knew this whole time! Hokage-sama sent Naruto and I on this mission because the Akatsuki were getting close to the Hidden Leaf Village! Why wasn't I told that dangerous people were going to sack my home because they were looking for me and my oldest friend?"

"You and Naruto have both been kept in the dark because if you were told of the Akatsuki, it was thought you'd both automatically think to run off in an attempt to save the village. This would only put your lives in more danger. It's Tsunade-sama's job to take care of every shinobi and people otherwise living in her village; under her care. That includes you, Akane." He tenderly picked me up and laid me back down; ignoring my protests at being treated like a helpless kitten.

"Kakashi-sensei." I spoke and he stopped moving; fussing about my leg. "I know that I'm from another village. I know they sent me to the Hidden Leaf to protect me from villains. So…why did Tsunade-sama take me in if there was already the danger of Naruto; jinchuuriki to the nine-tails demon fox?"

Without looking up to meet my eyes, Kakashi sighed. "I convinced her to take you in and you're wrong. The village you remember living in…that's not your home either. They took you in the same way Tsunade-sama did and for the same reasons." Reaching out to touch a scar behind my left ear, he finally looked me in the eyes. "You got that the first time the Akatsuki came for you. You were barely able to walk six feet at that time."

Frowning, I kept my eyes on my teacher as he removed his hand from my head. "How do you know so much? That's a lot of detail to be had from my profiles and whatever reports Konoha could possibly have on me."

Back to not making eye contact, Kakashi decided not to directly answer me. "You'd be surprised at how much ANBU has on you and Naruto." Standing up, he turned to greet Naruto as he walked into the clearing with Lee. "How's the area surrounding us?"

"We're all clear." Naruto replied shortly. Then he demanded an answer himself. "How's Akane?" He was clearly not able to see that my eyes were open as I laid there.

"Ask her yourself. She's awake now." Kakashi turned and left the clearing. Naruto, his gaze following our teacher on his way out, turned to me.

"Akane? I need to talk to you." In Naruto's hand was Kakashi's bingo book. "You'll never believe what I found in this."

"Whoa whoa!" I protested. "First of all, what would prompt you to take our sensei's bingo book? All it should have in it is a list of the ninjas that ANBU are hunting for to bring into justice." I sat up, glad that Kakashi was not around to make me lay back down once again. "Second, why would you do that? It's completely out of character for you, Naruto-chan! Stealing…and from our sensei too!"

"Because Kakashi-sensei is hiding something from us and I became fearful of what it might be. He seemed so bothered that I began to think there was something major wrong." Naruto's face bore into mine and he seemed really fired up about it. "Read it. It's not a bingo book, but a journal and you won't believe what's in it."

More to get Naruto to quiet down before Kakashi could hear us, I took the book that was being thrust into my face and quietly slipped it in under the covers with myself. "Fine. I'll look at it sometime." I had no intention of doing this, despite the burning curiosity in my chest to know what had Naruto so excited.

From the shadows, Kakashi watched this exchange between us as Lee settled about picking up camp and preparing to move us on. Smiling under his mask, he slipped deeper into the surrounding forest.


End file.
